Unbreakable
by Mystery Maiden 016
Summary: AU to Molon Labe. What if they hadn't captured the Overlord? Karen's demand and the subsequent actions of the Second Mass (Tom, Weaver, Matt, Ben, Hal, with a touch of Anne) Focuses on Ben and Tom mostly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is an AU to the episode Molon Mabe. In this the tall ugly alien is not captured.

Tom studied enemy line critically, searching for a weakness to exploit. It had been just over an hour since they had had the firefight with Karen and the Overlord. The nasty brute had managed to get away from the ambush by knocking Hal into a tree. His eldest was unhurt, just a little winded, but it had still been frightening to watch his son fly through the air. It wasn't nearly as terrifying as seeing Karen holding a harness in front of Ben's face though. They had arrived just in time to hear Karen's offer to Ben. His middle son's expression had been hard to read. Terror had been clearly present yet Ben hadn't backed away from Karen. It had almost looked like he couldn't see Karen or the harness anymore. Hal had fired the first shot, knocking the parasite from Karen's hand. Chaos had broken loose after that and though several skitters were killed neither Karen or the fish-head had been wounded. Ben had tried to explain or apologize but Tom couldn't bear to hear and Weaver was too concerned with returning to the Second Mass. Within half an hour of returning to the hospital they were hemmed in on all sides by enemy troops. They were trapped with no way out.

"They've got us pinned down," hissed Captain Weaver to Tom. "We might be able to hold them off for a few hours but unless a miracle happens we'll be overrun."

"What do we do?" asked Tom anxiously. Weaver peeked over the barricade again before ducking back down.

"Nothing we can do. We're outnumbered and outgunned. We're too slow to try and bust a gap in their defenses like we did in Fitchburg. We'll just have to wait and see what they want." Weaver shifted on his wounded leg and winced. "How's Ben?" Tom shook his head, the aliens forgotten in an instant.

"He's hurting. He's sorry about Karen and Hal. I want to talk to him but I just don't even know what to say to him anymore."

"If we get out of this alive it will be time for that hard decision we talked about. Ben brought this down on our heads. He's put us in danger too many times." Tom felt his heart constrict with anger and fear.

"What do you want me to do? He's made mistakes yes but he's fifteen years old! Mistakes go with the territory." Weaver huffed and looked away. He had just turned back to answer Tom when Karen's clear voice cut through the air. The commanders turned to watch as the girl walked toward them carrying a flag of truce.

"Things have gotten a little out of hand, Tom," called Karen. "We need to talk."

"What do you want, Karen?" yelled Tom after a second. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ben creep closer. He hadn't even known that Ben had left the hospital let alone joined the front line. He hoped his son hadn't heard Weaver.

"I want to talk about your situation first, before we start making demands. By now you've sent out your scouting units searching for a way to break our lines. Those fighters won't be coming back, Tom. You're trapped with enemies surrounding you and coming at you from below. Your only chance for survival is to do as we say." Tom glanced at Weaver noting the strain on the other man's face as he tried to pull together an alternate plan.

"We won't make a deal with you like those people at the ranch. You'd best give over that idea." replied Weaver. Karen's head came up as she noticed the change in speaker.

"Its good that you're back on your feet, Captain. The Second Mass may actually survive the night because of it. We don't want your kids or even your cooperation. Give us what we want and you can lead your people out of here unchallenged. The next time we meet it will be the same as always. You killing a few unneeded soldiers, us killing your friends. It will be as if this night never happened."

"I think Jamil would disagree with you," retorted Weaver. Karen shrugged.

"An unfortunate loss yes but hardly one worth dying over." Tom frowned as he stared at the young figure standing dark against the brightness of the mech's spotlights. He hadn't known Karen well before she was harnessed but to be honest he hadn't really been fond of her either. She had been a bit of a bully but she was loyal to Hal and that was all that mattered. Tom couldn't help but wonder though if that mean streak played into her bond with the Overlords.

"You still haven't told us what you want," shouted Tom. Karen smiled.

"I just wanted to make your situation abundantly clear. In your midst is a threat to you and a nuisance to my masters. He's already cost you the lives of several of your people. Let me help you by taking him off your hands. Ben's not really that important anyway."

"No," shouted Tom before Weaver could respond. The history professor's heart was pounding painfully. "You can't have my son!" He stood quickly rifle rising to his shoulder in order to fire a kill shot. Tom grunted as a strong body collided with his, knocking his hand off the trigger. "Get off me," snarled Tom angrily. Ben pushed him to the ground and took his gun.

"What are you doing," snapped Ben. "They'll slaughter us if you kill her."

"We're not in the business of trading lives for our own hides," called the Captain.

"Don't be foolish, Captain," warned Karen.

"Give us time to talk about this," yelled Ben. Karen stepped forward at the sound of his voice.

"I didn't expect you to make yourself known, Ben. Come to us in one hour. If you don't or if the Second Mass attempts any tricks each and every one of your people will be killed. Except for you and little Matt. We'll still have you, Ben and we'll make you watch as Matt is harnessed just like you. Do you remember what it felt like to have the harness creep up your spine? To have the spikes driven into your flesh?" Ben closed his eyes.

"One hour. Until then pull back and leave us alone." Tom didn't see Karen turn and disappear behind the mechs. In truth he had heard nothing after Ben had called out. All he could focus on was the way that the blood had drained from Ben's face when Karen issued her threat. There was silence for the first few minutes after Karen's departure. Then Ben spoke.

"Can I talk to you alone, Captain?" Tom snapped out of his daze.

"You're not going," he growled, caught between anger and terror. Ben glanced at him.

"That's not your choice."

"I'm your father," started Tom furiously.

"What do they want with you, Ben?" asked Dan. "Why would they go to all the trouble of cornering us then offer a free pass if we turned you over? It would be easier to massacre us all if they wanted you dead." Ben took a deep breath deliberately ignoring his father and rapidly approaching older brother.

"They don't want me dead. They want information about the skitter rebellion. That's what they were after when you ambushed the Overlord. If they come at us they risk me being killed. I'm of no use to them dead."

"So what they want to harness you again?" asked Hal from where he had jogged to.

"Something like that. The harness can't be used to gather information. Its purely for control but it can be used to foster bonds of loyalty."

"It doesn't matter what they want," said Tom cuttingly. "They're not going to get him."

"We have to think about the other civilians," started Weaver.

"The hell we do," replied Tom. "I'm not sacrificing my son!"

"Exactly," agreed Hal putting his arm protectively around Ben. Ben shrugged him off.

"Your son is the reason we're in this mess!" snapped Weaver, his temper showing. "He compromised this unit by dealing with skitters behind our backs!"

"You can't blame him for this," said Hal. "He's done exactly what we've been trying to do for a year now! He's caused enough trouble to gain their attention, he's scaring them!"

"It doesn't do any good to scare them if no one is left alive to fight!"

"Will you shut up?" spat Ben. "We're running out of time."

"What do you know about the rebellion that's so important, Ben?" asked Tom quietly. Ben looked at him surprised by the question. "Everything. I'm the unofficial second in command."

"Then you certainly can't give yourself up. If you do you'll be killing your skitter friends. If the Overlords are this concerned about the rebellion then it must be dangerous. We have to think about the war as a whole not just the Second Mass. The rebellion may be Earth's only hope. The smart thing to do is sacrifice one militia for that," said Tom reasonably. "You can slip through the lines like you did in Fitchburg and the rebellion will be secure."

"I'm not going let you and Hal and Matt and everyone else die for me," said Ben flatly. The rebellion will still be safe because I won't give away their secrets. I was fighting the Overlord before I can do it again." Tom smacked the ground in frustration.

"You said you didn't think you could keep him out any longer!"

"I'm doing this, dad. And you can't stop me." With those words he lashed out with the speed of a striking panther. His right hook landed flush on his father's jaw, knocking the older man out instantly.

"Ben," shouted Hal shocked and angry. Ben turned and put him down too. He stood looking down at their crumpled forms, panting for breath then realized that Weaver and the others had their guns trained on him.

"I told you I needed to speak with you alone." Ben glanced at his watch. They had wasted thirty eight minutes arguing. His gut clenched sickly when he realized that in just twenty-two minutes he would be facing his worst nightmare. "I can't guarantee that this is going to save you," he whispered quietly. "But its the only thing I know to do." The blonde teen turned to Weaver.

"I need to send a message. Call Dai to carry it." Ben swiftly pulled a small notebook from his pocket and flipped past the doodles he had drawn on better days. "I'm going to mark the position on the map that Dai should take the message to. Tell him to hide it in the rotten tree."

"Who's the message to?" asked Weaver watching as Ben scribbled symbols onto the paper.

"The red eyed skitter. He needs to know that I've been compromised. With any luck this will reach him before I break. Hopefully he can help bail you out of trouble if Karen breaks her word." Ben finished his message and tore the page from the notebook. Checking his watch again he headed toward the hospital.

"What do you mean before you break?"

"You'll need to keep Hal, dad and Matt drugged while this is happening. I don't want them to see." Ben turned into the armoury and started to replace his weapons. Weaver seized him by the arm and turned him around.

"What do you mean you don't want them to see? They've seen you harnessed." Ben set his jaw then looked away.

"They won't harness me again. I blew that chance earlier. They know now that I'll always fight the harness like Red Eye. They're going to take what they want from me by force."

"You mean they'll torture you?" asked Dan flatly. Ben turned back to what he was doing.

"Yes. That's what I mean. Hopefully they'll take me aboard their ship first. But the Overlords love psychological warfare. I don't want dad to see what they do to me.

"I have eleven minutes until I have to meet Karen. I'd like to say goodbye to Matt." Ben brushed past Weaver easily, the other man stuck in a state of shock.

Ben found Matt with Anne which was good since Matt needed to sleep soon. Ben asked Anne for the tranquilizers needed to put Matt out. The older woman looked worried but she had heard enough of Karen's speech to know not to ask. She assumed that Tom didn't want his youngest to be afraid when they came.

"Where's dad, Ben?" asked Matt quietly. Ben knelt in front of his little brother.

"He's watching from the front line, keeping an eye on things. He sent me to check on you." Matt's eyes welled with tears.

"I'm afraid, Ben. What are we going to do?" Ben looked away when he felt tears prick his own eyes. He cleared his throat trying to force words passed the swollen lump of emotion.

"We're going to do what we always do. We're going to survive. Do you remember when I was gone, how you helped dad and Hal have something good to come home to, to fight for?" Matt nodded slowly unsure of his brother. "You're going to have to do that again. It'll be hard but it'll get easier as time passes." Matt tried to pull away.

"I don't like the way you're talking, Ben. You'll be there too." Ben looked at his watch, his face tightening as he read it.

"I hope you'll forgive me one day, Matt. But if you don't that's ok too. I'll still love you and dad and Hal."

"Ben, what," started Matt, gasping as Ben poked him with the needle Anne had given him. The little boy tried to say more but his knees gave out from under him. Ben caught him easily and lifted him onto one of the cots. A quick kiss on the forehead was all Ben could bear to do before fleeing the room. Weaver caught him just a few meters from the med wing.

"You can't do this," said the Captain struggling to keep up with Ben's pace. Ben opened the hospital doors and stepped outside. He could see Karen waiting for him.

"Please don't," whispered Ben. "Don't try and convince me not to. We both know I have no choice. Don't make it harder." Weaver studied the boy standing to his side. Though his expression was determined Dan could see the fear sketched in every tense line of Ben's body. His hands shook and his face was bloodless.

"I'm sorry," That was all he could think to say. They both flinched when Karen called out.

"It's been an hour, Ben. Are you coming or do I have to find you?" Ben swallowed thinly. Captain Weaver couldn't find the strength to follow as Ben started towards Karen, his back as straight as his father's before him. Karen smiled when she saw Ben climb the barricade. Out of the shadows loomed the Overlord waiting patiently for Ben to come to him. Ben stopped about a meter away from the grey monster, his courage flagging.

"You should have run, Ben Mason," Karen's triumphant voice carried to the Second Mass though she spoke only to Tom's son. "Now you will understand why." Weaver watched as the spikes on Ben's back started to glow with an eerie light. Ben clutched his head in pain, swaying where he stood before falling to his knees. The Mech's lights dimmed just enough so that everyone on the line could clearly see Ben slump to the ground then begin to writhe. Captain Dan Weaver closed his eyes as the first teenage screams tore the night.

Tom opened his eyes groggily. He felt heavy and disorientated while his jaw burned with pain. Slowly he became aware that Anne was jogging to him, her face red and blotchy with tears while she clutched a needle. Then he heard the shrieks. Tom didn't want to think about the kind of pain that elicited such a sound from a creature of any kind. The voice was familiar to him for some reason. Distantly he heard Anne trying to reassure him as he watched her inject the contents of the syringe into his IV. Even as she depressed the plunger he suddenly recognized the voice.

"Ben!" howled Tom ripping the line from his arm as he struggled to sit up. "Ben!" The professor shoved Anne's restraining hands away and ran from the room, desperate to find his hurting child. The descending sun almost blinded him when he burst out of the hospital. The bright rays were not enough though to stop him from seeing his middle son twisting at the feet of the Overlord, his face a bloody smear. "Ben," moaned Tom starting to run, common sense be damned. He was stopped by Weaver's full body block. Tom barely felt the Captain's arms wrap around his shoulder's to restrain him. As he watched Ben's body relaxed a little and his screams quietened into soft whimpers.

"You're finally awake, Tom! I'm sure that Ben is glad of that." Karen stepped over Ben's curled body like he was a piece of unpleasant trash. "Your son is stronger than we anticipated. He so desperate for your approval that he still hasn't told us what we want. Perhaps you can reason with him, Tom. I'm sure he'll listen to you." Karen reached down and pulled Ben to his knees.

"Go on, talk to him, Ben. Beg your daddy to save you like he always has." Ben was silent save for his gasping breaths.

"Tell them what they need to know, Ben," called Tom, wanting only to keep from ever having to hear his baby scream again. Karen turned to look at Ben, to make sure that he was listening. Ben said something though Tom couldn't hear his words. Evidently Karen didn't like it though because she dropped Ben to the ground and kicked him away. Then Ben's spikes lit up again. Tom felt his legs go weak as his ear's were filled with that awful sound again.

"I'm sorry, Tom," whispered Anne as she and Weaver knelt next to him.

"How long have they been hurting him like this? How long have I slept while they tortured him?"

"A little more than three days." replied Weaver. Tom's stomach rolled with nausea.

"Hal and Matt?"

"Both drugged. The only reason you aren't is because you shook the tranquilizer off a little faster this time. Come back to the med unit and I'll fix that," answered Anne. Tom shook his head.

"Keep the boys drugged but I want to be here for Ben." Dan and Anne exchanged looks before Weaver gave her the go ahead. They both knew that sleep wouldn't do Tom any more good.

It was long past midnight before Ben fell silent. Karen stared at his heaving body for a long time before she spoke.

"This is your last chance, Ben. Tell us and you can go home with your father. You can live. Tell us, Ben." Ben moved weakly inching his way towards looking back at the Second Mass. He didn't speak, only let his eyes find Tom before closing them. Karen's lips pursed and she raised a pistol aiming at Ben's unprotected head. Tom choked a cry. The Overlord raised its hand and Karen paused her gaze going to it. She hesitated before nodding and lowering the weapon. Whatever flicker of hope Tom had died when Ben seized agony written clearly on his face. He tensed but didn't scream like he had for the last several days. No one in the Second Mass though thought that he was any better off. This time when Ben relaxed the Overlord turned and walked away taking with it every Mech, skitter, and Karen. Tom climbed to his feet and started for Ben.

"Wait, Tom," ordered Weaver urgently. "It could be a trap." Tom shook his head wearily, his ears ringing with the sudden silence.

"I don't care." With that Tom climbed the barricade, Weaver just a step behind him. As Tom got closer he noticed a slight sound coming from the shattered form on the ground. He broke into a run and fell to his knees beside his gasping son. "Ben?" The teenager's eyes rolled towards his father's voice, relief softening his ragged features when he saw Tom.

"Dad," whispered Ben, his voice raw and hoarse. Tom couldn't help but smile when Ben spoke no matter how rough and weak it sounded.

"I'm here, Ben, I'm here. You're gonna be ok." Tom gently started to wipe the blood from his baby's face with his hand. "Help me get him to Anne," ordered Tom. Weaver took the ankles while Tom grabbed his shoulders. Ben started to hollar the second they jostled him.

"Put him down," gasped Weaver. Ben sobbed and gasped for breath. Tom tried to soothe him but the pain was too great. It was then that Tom notices the dark red lines that ran around Ben's neck towards his spine. From the way they ran the professor guessed that those red lines were his son's nerves.

"Go get a stretcher," said Tom. "We'll have to be careful about the way we move him."

"Please don't," sobbed Ben. "Please, it hurts." Tom tried to ignore the constricting in his throat.

"I know it hurts, baby," he whispered. "But I have to get you to Anne. Maybe she can get you something for the pain."

"She can't help me," replied Ben quietly. "Please don't move me. I don't want to go back there. I don't want to hear them say I deserve this." Ben moaned softly when the pain became too much.

"No one's going to say that, Ben," said Weaver when Tom couldn't find the strength to answer. "But we have to get you back behind the line. Its too exposed here."

"Leave me here," begged the boy. "Please let me die here."

"No one's leaving you and you're not dying," said Tom flatly.

"Dad," whispered Ben weakly. Whatever he was going to say was lost forever because at that moment Ben's spine arched and a strangled scream was torn from him. A quick glance at his dull spines showed that this new torture was not the work of an active skitter. Judging from the heat that radiated from spikes the remnants of the harness had been damaged by the interrogation. Ben's pain eased a moment later and he relaxed enough for Tom to pull him into his lap. Ben's heart beat was weak and slow, his eyes half closed.

"Ben," said Tom urgently tapping his son's face. "Ben, son, I need you to wake up for me, can you look at me?" After a minute Ben peeled his eyes open and looked at Tom.

"I'm tired," he whispered. "I'm going to sleep," he turned his head away to make good on his statement but Tom shook him pulling a pained gasp from him.

"You can't sleep," ordered Tom fearfully. "You have to stay awake for me ok? You have to hold on for me."

"I'm sorry," mumbled Ben, his voice slurred. "Please don't be angry." Tears cut through the grime on his face. "I didn't mean to bring this. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to leave, I didn't think they would find me." Ben stopped rambling long enough to endure another shock from his spine. "Don't hate me. I only trusted her because I was lonely, I didn't mean to betray the Second Mass." Tom gently stroked back his son's hair.

"No,no,no, don't talk like that. Don't apologize for not wanting to leave us. I'm not angry I promise." Ben had wilted against him again, his eyes sliding closed. "Ben, wake up. You have to keep looking at me, you have to keep holding on. Don't you want to see your brothers again? You have to wait for them. You can't sleep until they come."

"I hurt Hal." Tom shook his head.

"He's fine and he's not mad either. He just wants to talk to you."

"I didn't tell them," said Ben suddenly lucid. "I kept everything a secret. Tell Red Eyes he was right to trust me. Tell him the Overlord doesn't know." Tom nodded choking when Ben arched again fighting the agony that tried to claim him. When he relaxed again he took Tom's hand in a weak grasp.

"Is Hal and Matt coming? I-I can't anymore. I can't."

"Tom," said Weaver quietly. The professor looked to the captain. "Let him go." Tom looked down at his baby lying broken in his lap. He was fighting so hard to stay awake despite the anguish that made him gasp shallowly.

"You can sleep now, Ben. Hal and Matt will come in a little while but for now you can sleep." Ben looked at him through fogged eyes.

"I'm scared," whispered the teen. Tom sobbed and squeezed his baby's hand. Ben whimpered when another spasm took hold. This time Ben's body eased before the spasm left him. When his muscle's finally unclenched he was staring sightlessly at the hospital his chest still. Tom shakily checked for a pulse before losing his fragile hold on control. Weeping messily he gathered Ben's limp body close and held him the way he had longed to since he had first woken to screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom stared at his boy as he lay silently on the bed. It had been a few hours since Ben had succumbed to his wounds but Tom hadn't asked for Hal or Matt to be woken. He wanted to get a good handle on his emotions first but the longer he sat there staring at Ben the more he realized that that was a pipe dream. His baby was dead. There was no controlling that kind of grief.

"Anne will you and Dan wake the boys? Make sure they're not groggy when they come to see Ben." Tom ran his thumb over Ben's cold hand. "I can't leave Ben." Anne nodded and went to do as she was bade. As she closed the door she once again heard the unrestrained sound of sobbing.

* * *

Hal and Matt woke to see Weaver sitting, silently looking out the window. He looked ten years older and more unfocused than they'd ever seen him. "What happened?" asked Hal rubbing his stiff neck. Dan looked at them before leaning forward and clasping his hands.

"There's no good way to say this. I'd rather you heard it from me than from some fool on the way to your father. Ben's gone. And Tom, well Tom's not taking it so well."

"Gone?" repeated Matt. "He went with the skitters again?" Hal's eyes sparkled with tears.

"He mean's Ben's dead, don't you, Captain?" Weaver nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry. He died about six hours ago." Hal gathered Matt into his arms while trying to remember what it felt like to hold Ben like that. It had been so long that Hal could only imagine it.

"How did he die? Did Karen shoot him?" Weaver chewed on his lip trying and failing to find the right words to gently tell the brothers the truth. They would know soon enough. They shouldn't have to find out from someone like Pope.

"He went to Karen to save our asses. Hal, you know about that. They hurt him pretty badly but he wouldn't tell them what they wanted to know. The left Ben for us and he died an hour or so later." Matt was weeping silently, his face expressionless save for the tears rolling down his face.

"They tortured him?" asked Hal. Weaver nodded.

"For several days. And they did it in front of us. We kept the three of you drugged as long as we could so you didn't have to watch. Tom watched at the end though. And he held Ben as he died."

"Why didn't you help him?" asked Hal blankly. Anger would come later for the brothers. Right now they were just trying to understand.

"The same reason we didn't help ourselves. There was nothing to be done but wait."

"Can we see him?" asked Matt.

"No," blurted Hal before Weaver could answer. "Not if they hurt him."

"Its ok Hal. They hurt him through the spikes. Other than that he's unharmed. You're father's sitting with him now." With that he led them to the room where they had laid Ben's body. Before they went in Weaver paused. "I know you boys are hurting real bad right now. But you have to be strong for Tom. We all do."

"That's what Ben told me to do before he drugged me," said Matt dully. "I miss him." Tom had fallen asleep while waiting for his other son's. When the door snicked shut he shot to his feet, pistol trained on them. Just as quickly he set the weapon down and went to hug his remaining sons.

"Are you doing ok, dad?" asked Hal. Tom wiped at his eyes and nodded though it was clear he was lying. Tom looked like he was on death's door, even more so than poor Ben. Matt pulled free and went to his fallen brother, his dark eyes wide.

"He doesn't look how he's supposed to," said Matt anxiously.

"What do you mean, Mattie?" asked Hal. Matt looked up his eyes pooling with tears.

"He doesn't like he's asleep. Or peaceful. He _looks_ dead." Tom knelt and straightened Matt's jacket compulsively.

"Ben wasn't feeling very good when he died, Matt. That's why he doesn't look like what you're used to seeing."

"He didn't lose consciousness then?" asked Hal. Tom swallowed thickly, remembering the sound of his little boy dying.

"I don't want to talk about it any longer," he said finally. Hal nodded instantly sorry that he had asked. Weaver could tell him anything he needed to know. From what Hal had gathered Weaver probably knew more about his brother's death than his dad.

Matt had turned from Ben's body his shoulders shaking as he tried to hold in his sobs. It took longer than it would have a week ago but Tom slowly gathered Matt close and held him as he cried. Hal took the opportunity to take a closer look himself. His stomach knotted with grief when he saw how Ben's tan skin had taken on a delicate blue grey cast darkened to a deep indigo in lines that radiated down his limbs and through his face. Hal gently ran his finger over one of the lines, morbidly fascinated when he noticed the lines were noticeably warmer and swollen. Somehow he couldn't connect the still body on the bed with his little brother. It wasn't Ben lying so still though Hal could see the green of his eyes through his slitted lids. Ben hadn't been this still since he was harnessed. If he slept it was a light doze that left him restless and twitchy. Ben was never still. Not even when he was on patrol and he froze to listen for skitters. His fingers would always rub the stock of his gun while his head turned slowly, trying to find the direction of the sound. This wasn't Ben.

Hal was startled from his thoughts by Weaver's hand on his shoulder. For a man who had been blaming Ben for their predicament only a few days ago he looked remarkably sorry.

"Can I talk to you alone, Captain?" asked Hal. He was puzzled when Weaver winced a grimace marring his tired face.

"Yeah, Hal let's find a room to talk." Weaver led the elder Mason son away to a room a few doors from his family. Hal was silent for a long time, touring the room, feeling Dan's eyes follow him as he tried to think of why he had called the Captain away.

"I want to know what happened to my brother. I want to know why Ben is dead and the rest of the Second Mass is fine! I want to know why you didn't save my little brother!" Weaver held up his hands, patting the air in a placating gesture.

"Believe me when I say, Hal, we did everything we could to save you're brother. There was just nothing to be done." Hal swore angrily spinning from the Captain and running his hands through his sleep tangled hair.

"I want to know everything that happened since I was drugged. Everything." Weaver started shaking his head before Hal had even finished. "Don't you dare tell me no!" roared Hal. "I deserve to know! Ben's dead!"

"Stand down, soldier," barked Weaver. "You did not just spend the last several days drugged for no reason! Ben did not want you to know. He didn't want his family to know. I can't keep everything from you. Too many saw what happened. But what you need to know, what you need to take away from what you're going to hear when you leave this room, is that your brother died a hero. That's it. That's all that matters." Hal glared, his muscles so rigid he thought he might shatter from the strain.

"Ben was always a hero. That's what we all refused to see. And it cost him his life." The two men glowered at one another for several tense minutes.

"Go to your family, Hal. They need you right now," said Weaver finally, his voice having lost its confrontational tone. He sounded tired again. Hal sighed but turned to the door.

"Could you have stopped him? Before he went to meet her?"

"I could have tried," replied Weaver honestly. "But its a hard thing to walk to your death. I can't imagine how hard it would be to fight your friends for that same end. I couldn't do that to him, not when I knew he would win." Hal closed the door.

* * *

Tom had sent Matt to help with the preparations to leave. Dan had asked if they needed more time but frankly Tom couldn't wait to leave the hospital. They were going to continue on the way to Charleston, and hopefully shake whatever surveillance Karen had left in her bloody wake. On the way Tom had to find a place to bury Ben. Weaver had offered to dig the grave on the hospital grounds, where the best landscaping had been but Tom refused. He would not leave Ben in the place where he had suffered so much. Weaver had tried to be gentle when he reminded Tom that almost eight hours had passed since Ben's death and that he would need to be laid to rest soon. Tom had ordered him to leave.

Hal poked his head around the door. "Dad, we're ready to leave now. We need to get Ben ready for travel." Tom nodded silently. Hal came into the room carrying a stretcher for his brother. They both ignored how stiff Ben had become in just a few hours.

While the Mason's had been grieving Maggie and Weaver had been kind enough to find a spot in the woods to bury Ben. It was quiet, a good distance from the hospital, and most importantly full of life. The birds sang in the trees, while the odd squirrel or rabbit disturbed the brush. After the grave was dug Tom and his sons arrived, guided by Maggie. Weaver quietly set his shovel to the side.

"Are we waiting for anyone else?" asked Dan gently. Tom wiped at his leaking eyes.

"No," he said roughly. "I wanted to invite Ben's friends then I realized I didn't know who any of them were. I had no idea what Ben did when he wasn't with me. I asked Matt but he said he was Ben's only friend. If he wasn't with Ben then Ben was alone, trying to stay out of sight." Tom rubbed the back of his neck. "Did you know Ben didn't go to school anymore? I thought he went when he wasn't on patrol but he didn't. Ben used to love school."

"You can't blame yourself, Tom," said Weaver, not quite sure whether he was reassuring Tom about Ben's death or his isolation. He supposed a little bit of both.

"I knew though. I knew he was bullied but I figured he could handle it. He never asked for help. He was suffering long before Karen and I just wouldn't see it."

"Your son surely suffered from loneliness, Tom Mason. But he would not hear of coming to live with us," interrupted a new voice. The guns clicked menacingly as the safeties were turned off, ready to confront the new threat. A harnessed boy stepped from the clearing's perimeter, followed by the red-eyed skitter.

"Why are you here?" snarled Tom, anger blazing through his body faster than any explosion could spread fire.

"I received Ben's message that he had been compromised. We came in force as soon as we could but we were too late. We came in time to watch you carry him inside of your complex. We called out to him but it became apparent very quickly that he could no longer answer. We have followed you since. May I ask how he was compromised?" Tom turned away, unable to bear looking at the cause of his son's death.

"Karen had us trapped," replied Weaver after a moment. "She tried to bargain with us for Ben." The skitter and boy stepped back.

"You betrayed him?" asked the boy, his voice the strange monotone they were accustomed to hearing from Ben. Weaver scowled.

"No, we did not. Ben chose to go on his own. We tried to convince him that it was best for the war effort if he slipped away. He wouldn't leave us." The boy uttered a huff that passed for a bitter laugh.

"Ben's loyalty to the Second Mass was legendary. His tale will be told for many years hence."

"That doesn't help Ben much does it?" asked Tom turning back to look at the skitter. "My son's dead. And for what?"

"For you," replied the boy without hesitation. "Ben joined us in order to secure a better future for you and his brothers. Though I do not question his courage, I must ask: how much did Ben reveal to the Overlord? Its important that we know which agents are compromised."

"Nothing. Ben held his own against them. It was important to him that you know that your trust in him was well placed." The skitter looked down.

"Ben valued trust above much. He dreamed of the day that the Second Mass trusted him as we did." It hurt Tom that he couldn't deny that Ben had been mistrusted. Even he had questioned Ben's allegiances until his death. Hal cleared his throat from where he and Matt were watching over their brother.

"Dad, its getting late. We need to get started." As badly as Hal never wanted to say good bye to his brother he knew that nature was taking its course without their consent. They needed to lay Ben to rest before too much longer.

"May we stay?" asked the harnessed boy. Tom nodded distractedly, his focus and anger drained away by the reminder that his son was gone. Somehow seeing the skitter had made it seem as though Ben was merely injured. It had eased the pain. Now it was back in full force.

"Did Ben have any friends with you guys?" asked Matt hopefully. The skitter and boy turned to look at him.

"Ben held himself aloof from us. He was wary of making friends with us. He wanted to remain unbiased." Matt nodded and looked down. Weaver and Hal carried the stretcher to the grave and gently lowered Ben into the ground. The grave wasn't very deep but it was deeper than Jimmy's had been. Weaver frowned when he thought of the contrasts between the two funerals. Jimmy's had been large, the whole Second Mass grieving together, filling the grave with handfuls of dirt. Ben was alone except for his family and the skitters. Maggie was here to support Hal. Dan wasn't sure why he was here. He had liked Ben but found himself unable to trust him after Jimmy's death. He hadn't exactly been comforting right before Ben met Karen either. Regret tightened his chest and he sighed, looking at the child lying silently in the grave. Tom had dressed Ben in new clothes to be buried in. He hadn't been able to find something dressy and so had settled for a green T, dark purple sweatshirt, and jeans. In his hands he clasped five silver dollar coins. Ben had always loved Greek mythology. Tom wanted to make sure that he had money to give to Charon the boatman if he needed it.

"Does anyone want to say something?" asked Maggie as they stared at the body, lost in thought. Tom coughed a sob and walked away, unable to bear it any longer. Hal watched as his father blundered away his shoulder's shaking.

"I don't think we're ready for that, Mags."

"I am," said Matt defiantly. He turned to look at his middle brother. "Just before you left you asked for my forgiveness." Matt's young voice was clear, strong, and filled with emotion. "Well you can't have it. You promised me when they first came that we would make it through this together. You ruined that! Why couldn't you have just waited? We would have found a way out. Even if we didn't we should have went together. All of us. You broke our family again. And I hate you for it." With that Matt turned his back on his dead brother and stalked away, his retreat quickly turning into a run.

"He didn't mean that," said Hal hoarsely, unsure whether he was speaking to the others or to Ben. "He's just upset. He didn't mean it." Hal shifted his gaze to Ben. "I'll take care of Matt and Dad for you little brother. I'm sorry that I didn't see before how miserable and afraid you were. I understand now that you were just trying to protect yourself and Karen and all the rest of us when you ran off with her. You shouldn't have had to take all that on by yourself. I'll miss you, bro."

"Farewell, Ben Mason," said the harnessed boy simply. "The rebellion is not as strong without you. You will be sorely missed; you will join the ranks of our legendary heroes." Weaver frowned trying to think of something to say. Words had never came easily to him and with a boy like Ben who carried so many prickly issues with him it was doubly hard. Finally Dan gave up the struggle and grabbed the shovel. Maggie leaned down reaching for the green blanket that would serve as Ben's shroud. Once he was covered Weaver started the grim task of filling the grave. Hal hugged Maggie close when Weaver tossed the first shovelful of dirt into the grave. Just outside the clearing Tom held his youngest and wept.

Hal watched as he father stood over his brother's grave, his face dry at last. Hal had sent Matt away with Maggie and Weaver electing to stay with his father by himself. "How are you holding up, Dad?" Tom shrugged, drained.

"My baby's gone." Hal patted his father's shoulder, unsure of what else to to. "I'm going to kill her, Hal." The eldest Mason son looked at his father quickly.

"Kill who, Dad?" Tom's face was strangely emotionless.

"Karen. I know you loved her at one time, Hal. But that thing is not your girlfriend anymore. She enjoyed torturing him. She smiled. I could see it on her face, Hal." The dark-haired youth looked away for a minute. When he looked back at the fresh dirt that covered his baby brother he knew his reply.

"I'll help. Karen's not Karen anymore. But she is at the same time. I see her in that thing. She killed Ben. I think that with the proper push she would have killed him even if she hadn't been captured. She was always a little scary like that." Tom nodded in agreement.

"She needs to be put down. We'll be smart about it though. No one else is going to die because of her." Tom sighed. "I only wish Ben could help us do it." Hal felt his throat tighten as it hit him once again that Ben would never again go on patrol with him. They would never laugh together or argue. Ben's life was over. And so was a large chunk of the Mason family's.

* * *

Time seemed to blur together after the funeral. Charleston had revealed itself to all too real, full of problems but full, too, of promise. Arthur Manchester, Tom's mentor, welcomed them with open arms. He had hoped for a political ally in Tom but found that the other man was far too withdrawn to be of use in such a way. Indeed since Ben's death Tom had lost himself in whatever cheap spirits he could buy from Pope. Weaver had fought to pull his friend from his depression but little helped. Tom stayed sober enough to go on patrols but that was all. Hal had found himself suddenly thrust into the role of parenthood for Matt and to some extent his father. Even Anne had little success in keeping Tom from his self-destructive spiral.

So it was that Anne fidgeted nervously, watching her lover pour a finger of bourbon before breakfast. "Tom?" asked Anne finally. He glanced at her quickly, still sober enough to pick up on the tiny shiver in her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, setting his glass on a small table and pulling her to him. "You've been acting off for the last week." Anne clasped his hands compulsively, her fear evident on her face.

"I have something to tell you, Tom," whispered Anne. "But I don't think that your going to like it." Tom tried to pull one hand free to reach for his glass but Anne held him tight. "I'm pregnant, Tom. I wanted to tell you when I first knew but I didn't know how to tell you." Tom leaned back from her, his face flickering with emotions unknown.

"Pregnant?" asked Tom finally. Anne nodded a tentative smile lightening her face.

"Are you happy?" Tom pulled free from her and went to his bourbon. Her heart clenched painfully as she watched him pick it up. "Tom?" To her surprise he went to the sink and poured the alcohol down the drain. He followed that with the rest of the bottle.

"I don't know, Anne. I want to be but I can't help but think of Ben. I couldn't protect him. I haven't been protecting Hal and Matt. Am I really fit to be a father again?" Anne took the empty bottle from him.

"You're getting off to a good start," smiled the doctor. Tom smiled weakly and patted her hand.

"I miss him," whispered Tom. "I wonder if he'd have been happy here." Anne laid her head against Tom.

"I don't know. But I think he would be happy knowing we were safe and had a chance at joy." Tom nodded.

* * *

Matt was quiet as he handed Pope a canteen of water. In recent weeks he had been given the mission of carrying food and water to the different sentry stations during the day. Usually he would be chattering away at Pope, cheerfully ignoring the other man's pretended disgust, but not today. Really, he hadn't talked much since Ben's funeral.

"You've been quiet for a while," said Pope his gruff voice lowered to just above a whisper.

"Haven't had much to say," replied Matt flatly, hoping to stave off the conversation before it started. Pope was not a man to be staved off.

"Come on, kid, usually I can't get you to shut up. What's going on in that little Mason head of yours?" Matt shrugged silently. Pope took a drink and tried a different tack. "So how's your old man and brother?" Matt started to walk off but Pope snatched his arm none too gently. "I asked you a question," said the older man threateningly.

"Fine, I guess. I don't see much of them. Hal's too busy going on missions, trying to find Karen. Dad's trying to quit drinking. Its not working."

"At least he's trying," replied Pope. "Thought he was gonna drink all my stash for a while there." Matt frowned trying to fight down the white hot anger that seemed to be his constant companion nowadays.

"You shouldn't have sold that to him," said Matt quietly. Pope scoffed.

"I've got to run a business, little man. That means selling to paying customers no matter what I think about them." Matt slammed his hand against the car they were camped beside.

"Bullshit," snapped the boy ignoring Pope's startled expression at the expletive. "You could have refused to give it to him. At least then he wouldn't be such a screwed up mess!"

"Hey, you'd better get a few things through your head," snarled Pope. "I'm not your daddy's babysitter for one thing. And another is that you'd best get off your high horse when it comes to your formerly esteemed father. You'd best be glad that Tom's even still alive because if it'd been my kid screaming like he was being skinned alive, let me tell you, I would have put a bullet in his head then I would have ate one myself." Matt scowled and looked away.

"If it was so bad why didn't you shoot Ben yourself? From what I hear it would have been better for him." Pope chewed on his mouth for a second, looking like he had bit into a lemon.

"I was going to, ok?" he whisper roared then looked around self consciously. "Weaver said no though. The man was foolish enough to hope that maybe some miracle would save your brother. He thought the little razorback's skitter friends would save him." Matt looked away.

"I hate them both," he muttered quietly, a private thought that burned at his soul so fiercely it had to be said aloud though he had no intention of letting Pope or anyone else hear.

"Well that's a real shame," said Pope, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Especially since your brother went to save you. I didn't like him, I didn't trust him, but even I had to give the kid props. The second Karen mentioned you he decided to go. I don't think you could count on anyone but your father and maybe Weaver to do what old Spiky did." Matt whipped his head back around, anger blazing in his dark eyes.

"He had a name! My brother had a name! It wasn't razorback or Spiky, it was Ben! Why can't you ever call him Ben?" Pope leaned back a satisfied look hidden in his eyes.

"You certainly sound like you hate him. Defending his honour though he's too dead to know it." Matt couldn't argue any longer. Tears in his eyes he threw an extra canteen at Pope's head so he wouldn't have to come back in the evening. Before Pope could recover from his hasty dodge the boy was gone, running back to Charleston. Pope rubbed his cheek where the bottle had grazed him.

"Well now you can't say I never did anything for you, Spik-Ben. Can't say that now."

* * *

A/N- Since Ben died before they arrived at Charleston and found out about the Overlord's weapon that needed to be destroyed (i.e. The one that was preventing the Volm from coming.) Red-Eyes and his gang attacked at great loss. They succeeded and the Volm came. This means Dai is still alive. During this time Tom has left his alcoholic haze and has become president (Yay Tom!). Everything has progressed as it would have if Ben had lived except that Hal is not a spy since he was never near Karen. Baby Alexis is also fine.

Deni sighed and rolled her aching shoulders. She had been on patrol for most of the last two days and now it was time to report in. Colonel Weaver was waiting for her in the command tent with Tom Mason. She liked the President of the New United States. He was more approachable than most of the higher ups and he didn't treat her like a freak. Mason looked exhausted, but that was pretty much the norm for the man. She'd never seen him look well rested.

"What's the report?" asked Weaver when the preliminary pleasantries were over.

"The perimeter is quiet, sir. The rebel skitters report though that eight clicks outside of the patrol zone there is heavy skitter presence." Weaver nodded digesting this new information. The briefing continued for another hour before Deni was dismissed. She accepted it gratefully, thinking longingly of a shower and bed.

"Deni!" called Mason's voice. "Do you mind if we talk a minute?" asked the President anxiously. Deni nodded trying not to let her worry show. It wasn't everyday that the President called her aside. In fact this was the first time they had spoken outside of briefings.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. President?" Mason ducked his head an embarrassed grin on his face.

"Tom, please, when we're just talking. I was wondering how you've been getting on since coming to Charleston. You look a little tired."

"Nothing a shower and bed won't fix, sir—I mean Tom." The President nodded quickly.

"Have you been getting enough sleep? We don't want to over work you." Deni shook her head quickly bemused at his sudden concern.

"The harness means I don't need as much sleep as other people." Mason nodded his gaze turning far away.

"If you need more time between missions, please just ask. Any trouble with bullies I want to know about that too." Deni nodded hesitantly, worried about this new attention. If it weren't for the spikes in her back she would worry that the President had an appetite for younger fare than Docter Glass but the spikes pretty much assured that no boy or man looked at her lustfully. Perhaps he was trying to gain her trust for some other purpose? Mason started to walk away but turned when she called.

"Can I ask what this is about, Tom?" Mason looked puzzled for a second then nodded understanding.

"You're wondering why the President would take a sudden interest in a young scout?" Deni nodded cursing her blunt boldness.

"You remind me of my son," replied Tom quietly.

"Hal?" asked Deni, taken aback. She couldn't think of a person she was less like. Hal was the alpha male type who teased her relentlessly in school. He was a good person but he had former jock written all over his commanding face.

"My other son, Ben," answered Tom quietly.

"Oh," said Deni lamely. "I haven't met him. I thought you only had Hal and Matt?" Tom winced a little.

"Not many in Charleston know about Ben. The Second Mass don't really talk about him much." Deni frowned, not sure she liked being compared to someone no one wanted to talk about. "He was harnessed like you. You would have liked him. Before he was taken he was a math geek, and loved to read all the time." Tom smiled fondly in memory. "When we got him back he was the same for a while. But then he had to grow up fast. He became a scout like you. He worked too hard like you too." Deni chewed her lip unsure of what to say. Tom pulled a tattered bit of paper from his pocket. He showed it to Deni. Drawn on the paper in pencil was a boy about her age. He was remarkably handsome with a strong jaw, short cropped hair, and cool eyes. He held a scouting rifle like it was a part of him as he stared off into the distance, presumably searching for enemies.

"An artist in the Second Mass drew this for me after... well after. Its really good, looks just like him." Deni took the drawing to study it more closely. The way he was turned she could just see the spikes on his neck.

"What happened to him?" asked Deni hoping that somehow the boy she was looking at wasn't dead.

"He was killed a few weeks before we reached Charleston. He never got to see this place." Deni glanced up, surprised to see the tears in the President's eyes. He wasn't a man who wept easily.

"How did he die?" Tom shook his head, taking back the drawing, staring at it like somehow it could bring his son back.

"I won't tell you that. That wasn't what was important about him. Rather, I'll tell you how he lived. You'll like that better, I think." Deni nodded and followed as Tom found a place to sit and talk. Late that night when she lay in bed she cried for the boy she would never meet. He sounded like the friend she had been longing for so many months. He sounded like the friend who would make her feel safe, the friend who may have someday turned into something more. Tomorrow she would ask Dai to tell her about Ben. She knew the Asian man had been part of the Second Mass, even now he held a position of authority. He would tell her what Tom Mason couldn't bare to. But no matter what Dai told her she would remember the figure on that tattered bit of paper. That was the Ben she grieved for.

A/N- The majority of this was written before the second episode even aired. I thought I had uploaded but evidently it didn't take. I didn't know until a week ago so I took the opportunity to add a few things I had forgotten to write. I'm very sorry for the wait. Please review and tell me what you think. If you'd like me to reply to the review (some reviewers don't like that so I generally don't) just end the review with RR. Thank you very much for taking the time to read, I hope you aren't disappointed! =)


End file.
